


Imagine teasing Hotch with short skirts at work

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: Imagine wearing a short skirt to tease Hotch before he snaps and calls you into his office.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 48





	Imagine teasing Hotch with short skirts at work




End file.
